


A fairytale for the Demon Lord

by milliondollarbum



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, Innocent Louis, M/M, One Shot, Prince Louis, Swords & Sorcery, demon knight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliondollarbum/pseuds/milliondollarbum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>In the end, the Prince fell under the Demon Lord's curse and was locked in a castle for all eternity.<br/>Countless knights sought to slay the Demon Lord, and to lift the Prince's curse. </em>
</p>
<p>“Today, once more, I have slain a knight from another land. I was struck by a sudden thought. If on this day, if I die here, fighting for the Prince... Could I say that I spent my whole life for him?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fairytale for the Demon Lord

“We owe it all to King Tomlinson's, you know that Zayn?” His father sat him down in his office. He’d never been here before, and it was with exciting, gleeful eyes he took in the whole room filled with marble and decorated with dark red silk.

“I know pa’!” Zayn said, holding his too large sword tightly to his body. It was his treasure, his annabella - it was a sword crafted just for him with a golden pearl at the handle and his family motto engraved underneath it.

“We are the knights, the best knights in the whole world! And we are empire’s most trusted family!” He shouted eagerly, wanting to prove himself to his father. He was already seven and was one of the best swordsmen in his age group and five up, and could remember everything he ever read. A prodigy, his mother would often call him.

Yaser chuckled at his son’s excitement, he himself had been the same when his father had first called him into this office, “Indeed we are. Now, Empress Tomlinson have asked me of a guard for the second son, Louis Tomlinson, and I recommended you. Both of you are the same age, and I know you will protect him from everything.”

He looked down at his son, “Do you accept this position, Zayn Malik?”

“Yes, I do!”  Zayn said with fire in his eyes and a smile on his lips.

“Great! Now, I know your teacher is waiting for you down in the yard.” Yasar said.

As Zayn rose up from the chair, still taking in as much of the room he could, and went to the door he heard his father said one last thing, “And Zayn, I’m proud of you.”

He couldn’t hide his massive grin as he continued down all stairs to where his master where waiting.

"Master! Master Bulmi!" Zayn shouted as he came running down the east entrance towards where the other knights were practising ambidextrous swordsmanship. He ignored them all as he attacked his master in their traditional greeting.

"You'll never guess," Zayn begun as he raised his sword behind his left back, eyes on his center while aimed for his hip.

Bulmi easily maneuvered the advance, clashing their swords together, "Do tell me, young one." He said as he pushed Zayn down the sand, making him roll three times before getting up and attacking from the air.

"My father have given me a mission,” Zayn swung his sword down and made a small cut on Bumi’s cheek before they clashed swords once again, “To protect the second son!” He shouted as he made a front frontal dash aiming for his kidney.

His sword tore through the light armor and flesh, only some few inches into his master's thick muscular skin before he was thrown back again.

“Young Zayn, you have a gift with the sword, and have been granted an important mission, but never be delusional and think you are the strongest.” Bulmi said and put down his sword, “You are only seven winters, and you have time to grow. Never let success get to your head; all your attacks were sloppy today, thinking you have become stronger.”

Zayn was down on one knee as he nodded and laid down his sword. He ignored the flesh wound Bulmi had given him, standing proud like his master and never showing any weaknesses.

“Now, child, pick up your sword and spear and let us fight once again.”

_amaranthine: unfading; everlasting_

“Louis, you will never amount for anything.” His teacher says as she looks down on to him, “You are second in line, and the only thing you will ever be good for is a marriage between countries.” She tells him truthfully.

Louis smiles a bitter yet truthful smile. Mrs.Brown have always been his favorite teacher, never sugarcoating anything and always telling him the harsh truth. And she was right, as a second heir in line to the world's biggest empire he didn’t serve much utility, he was a reserve. And Mrs. Brown never failed to take this up - and in some way it was his biggest motivation to continue to study all these boring subjects.

“Well, when I do get married for our country, it would be a shame if I wasn’t educated and couldn't make some court my minions, would it?” He smiled brightly up at her.

Mrs. Brown snorted, “Indeed, my Prince. Now, the next biggest empire after yours is the island of the eastern-”

“Prince Louis, you are summoned to His Highness.” Mrs. Brown looked like she wanted to inject, but decided against it -going against the royal guards wasn’t worth the trouble.

Louis made his way to the guards, it was rare for him to be called to speak with his father. They led him out of his classroom, walking past all of his mighty ancestors portraits, wearing fur and pearls, some even holds up skulls of their enemies to show their success. How morbid.

The guards left his side as they entered the two double doors of gold; if it was one thing the kings was good at, it was wasting the peasants money.

"Father, you have summit me." Louis said as his left hand tighten on his knee in his bowing position.

"You may stand, Louis." His father raised a hand, then beckon a small child forth with a sword too big for him dangling behind him.

"Louis. This is your new guard, Zayn Javaad Malik. You are the same age, but he will protect you like his father is protecting me.” The king said.

“Nice to meet you, Malik.” Louis said.

“Please call me Zayn, my prince.” Zayn said as he bowed down.

Louis smiled with his whole face, his eyes shining like the stars and heaven itself, “Then, nice to meet you, Zayn.”

“You have my sword, my word, my loyalty. I swear to always protect you.” He said as he rose and followed him.

* * *

“Prince, you know you shouldn’t be here,” Zayn said with a fond expression.

“Schh! They will find us soon, come!” He giggled, dragging Zayn into the horse stallions cubine, “This is Sif, named after the war goddess of the north, and she is my new best friend.” The thirteen year old prince said.

“Are we supposed to hide here all day?” Zayn asked with a raised brow.

"Hide with me! I'm with the other children who don't know who I am, we are playing.. Black cat?" Louis giggled, hiding behind the tall stallion.

Zayn sighed, there wasn't a game anywhere near that name. He smiled fondly at the prince, "How about we take a trip in the forest?" He asked, gesturing to the horses.

"You can take your newly beloved Sif and I'll take Ares, and we'll ride down to the water and have a picnic?" He pointed towards his backpack filled with sandwiches as he made his way to the the golden horse.

****  
  
  


 

They were deep in the forest when Louis started to laugh, "Isn't it ironically that we are riding the war god and goddess from the south and northern religions yet we are going to a peaceful waterfall!"

Zayn smiled back at the smiling prince, oh how he wanted to trasour that sound and smile; and he swore to never let any harm happened to his prince. "Indeed."

* * *

He was hiding behind the door, holding his hand tightly to his mouth, praying they wouldn’t find him. Zayn had entered one of his master Louis hidden passage, hearing soft screams coming from it. With his sword raised high he had thought of bandits might have caught sniff of one of the hiddens entrees.

He was prepared to cut down, to kill countless of humans. However, he wasn’t prepared for the high priest torturing a pre teen. The cuts was gruesome, and blood was flowing down the tablet. A magic circle underneath sucking up all blood - magic. Magic was a dark art, something the church and monarchy had banished.

Yet, the head priest was standing proudly shouting out all these latin verse while stabbing the screaming teen and fueling the magic.

Zayn tightened his grip on his sword and bit his lip - if he interfered he would surely lose his life, twenty knights he could easily take one but twenty one’s using magic. He would die before even shouting a battle cry.

“With all this blood, with all these bone and organ may Prince William live a longful life.” The priest murmured towards the end, as the youth screams slowly ended.

“Highest priest, the emperor has told us the heir can only live years by these sacrifices. We have to increase the boys, until his second son is seventeen. His heir William can only live of these lowlifes for six more years before we request Louis to take part of this ritual.” A man in a dark cape said, but Zayn recognized him as one of the king advisers.

He continued to listen, yet they only spoke in latin once again as he muffled his breathing. He went back to Louis chamber: he knew many things, but one thing was sure. This entreense needed to be gone.

Same with Louis.

* * *

“Prince William scares me, his cold ice blue eyes just penetrate you.” A housewive whispered to another, unknown to the man in a beige cape wandering the market street.

“I’ve heard that the Prince hanged two males for begging just outside his castle last night,” Another whispered.

Zayn walked the town anonymous, trying to find right from wrong. He knew that while most gossip was completely wrong - some hit home more than others.

“I don not know where all my money to the church goes -- we’ve paid for generations yet the church has’t changed. I’m wondering where all my money is going!” A woman whispered to another.

He walked around but they all said the same thing. The common people was dissatisfied with the current emperor and had no belive in the heir William nor church.

But peasants gossip was one thing. What he was worried about was the promise of Louis death by the church. The court who whispered about dark magic and the promising of the strongest ruler yet.

The unsettle whispers about William Tomlinson, the ruthless heir who gave no mercy towards no one yet bed ridden.

And everything clicked, everything made sense.

Zayn tightened his hold on his sword.

* * *

****  
  


"Where are we going, Zaynie?" Louis asked, letting himself be taken away on a horseback.

"We are going far away, Louis." He said, continuing to ride towards the black manor with the prince in front him, holding him tightly with one hand hand as the other grasped the reins.

"Do you remember the first word I ever said to you, my highness?"

“ _You have my sword, my word, my loyalty. I swear to always protect you.”_ Louis remember him saying.

"Remember that, forever and ever." Zayn said and locked him inside the tower. The black manor who had been seized some decade ago and left abandoned.

Louis looked around the luxury bedroom, filled with oak tree and black silk, the walk in closet and bathroom.

He beated his knuckles towards the two doored entry. "Zayn! Zayn!" He continued to scream higher and higher.

Zayn didn't acknowledges the screaming prince as he stood on top of the fortresses.

"Magic. I know you are real, I have seen it. I do not believe in God nor in the Devil, yet I call upon you." He said, ignoring Louis pleiades.

"Oh merciful devil down below, grant me the power to protect my most precious one." He said in latin, hoping it would work; filling his wish full of hatred towards the kingdom, letting his wrath consume him as he continued to rant the verse.

He tried every latin verse he had read up on, calling upon angels and demons of dead and new religions. He prayed to things he didn't believe in, and with hate filled voice one devil answered.

And there he saw him, that vengeful spirit clad in dark floating in front of him.

"Speak, child." It said.

Zayn clenches his fist, ignoring the bad feelings he gets from it. “I want power. I need power, I have it, but I need to be unbeatable. I want to be powerful enough to never let anything bad happens to the prince I protect. Please grant me this, my lord.”

The grotesque thing smiled, “You know the consequences, young one. I shall give you the power, your soul does seems like a fine price.”

Zayn didn’t even hesitate before accepting.

He was never anything; but the prince was everything.

And so with his newly found power he built wall full of thorns stretching far and wide around the black castle. He cursed everything, and made undead armies appear.

No one will ever get through, nothing will ever harm his Louis.

****  
  


  
_In the end, the Prince fell under the Demon Lord's curse and was locked in a castle for all eternity._   
_Countless knights sought to slay the Demon Lord, and to lift the Prince's curse. However, none ever succeeded._   
  


  
Once more, I have slain a knight from another land. I was struck by a sudden thought. If on this day, if I die here, fighting for the Prince... Could I say that I spent my whole life for him? The Demon Lord though as he entered the Prince’s bedchamber.

“Louis.” He smiled kindly at him, slowly sinking down on one knee, “I have returned with a gift.” Zayn brought forth a golden necklace embroidered with sapphire jewelry's shining clear enough to evaluate the prince’s eyes.

Louis took the heavy gift in his small hands, “It is beautiful, Zayn.” He put it on, examining how it looked on his pale skin in the large floor to roof mirror in his room.

“I hate seeing you drenched in blood. I still remember when we were young and was playing around with tree swords in the garden filled with red roses. Now you are shining even more than them, and smell even more.” Louis teased him, with a sad nostalgic glint in his eye.

Zayn stood up behind him, “I am sorry, your highness. Everything I do, it is to protect you.” He took off his armor piece by piece, leaving him in soft trousers.

“I know you do, while I don’t enjoy being locked up, I trust you when you say it is for my own best.” The Prince said as he laid down on the bed, dead rotten roses decorating his nightstand.

“Shall I bring you new ones?” He asked, making a rose appear in his hand from thin air.

Louis took the fresh rose and laid it with the others, “No, don’t you think they are the most beautiful when they are twisted and dead, yet still hanging on. Fighting until their last second, and still staying loyal to the others.” He smiled so softly as he touched the roses, and petals fell down.

The Demon Lord had the most beautiful, angelic smile on his face. He loved his prince, how he spoke to inanimate objects like it was worth the same as a human; as if it had feelings and thoughts.

“You have always had a way with words, Louis.” He said as he sat down next to him, “You could take over the whole kingdom with only your words and beauty.”

He blushed at the words, “You are quite like these roses, are you not, Zayn?” He cupped the knights face, kissing him softly, just touching his lips and letting their breath mingle together.

Zayn brought their lips together for a second time, pushing his highness down on the bed with him over him, “If anyone is, you are a rose. You are beautiful and comes in all these wonderful colors, you smell more heavenly than any other; and your beauty out match anyone. You have your sharp edges like thorns, but nothing can make one look away from you.”

Louis brought his timid hands up Zayn hards chest, tracing the body he knew better than his own, “If I’m a rose, then you would be the dagger.” He kissed up his throat, leaving a small trail of love bits at the old scar on his neck.

“A dagger, you say.” Zayn removed their clothes as he took the bottle from the nightstand, smearing the lube over his fingers.

“Is that a backhanded compliment, my prince?” He traced Louis rim slowly, teasing him.

Louis breath got heavier as he continued to trace all of Zayn’s scar, “A dagger is the roses companion, it is always there to protect it,” He gave out an embarrassing squeak as Zayn let a finger inside of him, “A dagger is harsh but loyal in the right hands, and you are my dagger.”

The Demon Lord kissed his trapped Prince lovingly as he entered him fully, holding him tightly in his embrace.

“I will always protect and love you, Louis.” He moaned out at his throat.

“I love you, too, my brave little knight.” He gasped out, his arms and legs tightened around him as if this was their last night.

* * *

****  
  


Zayn looked over the grave yard he had created. The endless swords of knights, princes, kings and gods he had slayed laid in an eerily silence.

Silence disturbed by this unknown knight who dared to set his foot here. “Who are you, boy?” Zayn asked as he sliced his left arm, and kicked him with a force powerful enough to send him back twenty yards.

"My name is Harry Edward Styles, and I have come for the Prince."

The Demon Lord glanced at him, "You are not a noble nor from any royal line, yet you seek to destroy me?"

The knight gave no answers as he clashed swords with one of the undead generals he had called upon.

Harry's sword sliced through their skeleton and rotten skin, making way toward the Lord through the small army of undead.

"Why are you here then, do you seek glory and money?" The Demon lord asked as the knight got closer to him, with dark magic he called upon the swords the others had left upon their deaths to strike Harry down.

Somehow the unknown knight managed to evade all sword while fighting, "I do not seek glory or reputation, and money do not hold any value for me."

Harry continued to wield his sword, "Neither do I want to prove my strength by slaying you, I just want to move forward, and your castle of thorns was in the way."

The Demon Lord threw his head back and laughed. "Styles, was it? Prepare to meet your death here."

_For three days and nights, swords was collied._   
_Songs was made in honor of the battle,_

_Where the Demon Lord was slain._

****  
  


The curly haired knight dashed forward with his useless left arm; swinging his sword forcefully enough to take the his appointments arms.

As the Demon Lord took his last breath he spoke, “May my power bind his highness mind.” _and let him never remember me,_ the Lord spoke in latin.

Harry stilled for a moment when the Demon Lord chanted, before his sword sliced through the air and took a hold of the beheaded Lord's head in his hands. His own sword was filled with black and red blood, yet everything seemed grey to him. The victories sunset the other soldiers always spoke about, still seemed grey and black even after defeating the world's most powerful Demon Lord.

“Ah, are you my savior?” An angelic voice spoke behind him.

The unknown knight turned around, and his once black and white sky was suddenly filled with colored again. A breathtaking prince stood in front of his bloody form, with a sunset of colors he have never seen before presenting behind him.

He bowed down on one knee, "My Prince."

* * *

****  
  


“I have returned the second son back home, your Emperor Tomlinson.” He said

“What is your name, knight? I have sent numerous knights and princes after him, yet none have returned.” The King spoke from his throne, the prince already in a bath tidied after with numerous hand maids.

“My name is Harry Edward Styles, you highness.” he said from his kneeling position, keeping his head down.

“Not of any blue blood, nor of noble. Tell me, what title do you wish for?” The king spoke.

Harry didn’t raise his head, “I want nothing of glory of fame, I wish to protect the second prince.”

Laughter filled the chamber, “Is that all you wish, young one? May be it, you shall become head of Louis’ guards.” And with a hand movement he was dismissed.

Harry looked around as he walked around in the castle, standing hours in front of portraits just admiring them. The once black and white world he knew of changed when he meet the prince.

The Prince. A small smile formed on his cold face. This young teen made him feel and see emotion and colors he never knew off. It was intriguing, and he wished to be his side until he have showed him everything life had to offer.

His steps took him to the second’s prince wing, a carpet of soft lilac decorated with portraits of a young Louis and tall floor to roof windows with see through curtains.

Out of all wings the castle had, Louis had the most beautiful one. Prince Williams had been filled with armors and decorated with large battles reenacts, and cold harsh stone.

“Ah, are you the savior, the hero who returned his highness?” A handmaiden said as he walked into the Prince’s sleeping chamber. “The Prince is in a meeting, you have just missed him.”

Harry nodded politely, he knew of how little everyone thought of him.

As if the woman could read his mind she begun, “You are extraordinary, coming from a peasant family yet still strong enough to have killed the Knight.”

Harry stilled his pacing through the room, “The Knight? You mean the Demon Lord?” He looked at the tall brunette, she must have been born a bastard from some noble family with her slender form and perfect face.

“Do you not know of the story, my hero?” She asked as she continued to change the Prince’s bed sheets.

He shook his head, silently asking her to continue with a raised hand.

“First, I have to thank you for returning Louis. He is a kind Prince, when I had nowhere to go he took me in and made his own personal hand maid. My name is Eleanor Spring, a bastard of the Calder household.” She spoke as Harry to a seat in one of the luxury decoration chairs.

“I grew up here in the castle and would often play with his highness. When we were seven, a knight often joined in our play dates.” She laughed, “We were silly kids, and the fountain was our favorite place to cause havoc in.”

“Zayn, the knight's name was. You may know him as the Demon Lord.” Eleanor smiled sadly as she took to clean the windows.

“Are you saying the Demon Lord already knew Louis?” Harry asked with furrowed brows, from what he knew the prince had been kidnapped.

“Yes. It’s a very hushed business, his majesty, the King did not want this to be known. Zayn Malik-”

“Malik? As the King's head guard who was beheaded some years ago because of treason?” Harry asked, this seemed to be a lot more complicated than he originally thought.

“Indeed, he was sent to the guillotine for his son’s action. No one know why Zayn kidnapped Louis, many rumors say it was because he loved him.” Eleanor finished the window, and then went to the next.

Harry looked at the girl, “And what do you believe?”

She meet his gaze head on, “Zayn would never. He was the perfect guard, always thinking of Louis first. What he did, he did for Louis.”

“So you think that taking him away from the castle would help-” Harry begun.

“I do not think, I know. Zayn did love Louis dearly. To take him away, kidnap him, it was for Louis.” El cut him off heatly, before turning around and walked towards him.

“Zayn was a good man, he was never a Demon Lord. Something is rotten in this castle, and I do think that Louis is safer far, far away from all this.” She finished.

“El? Harry? What are you doing in here?” Louis entered his bedroom, tiredly rubbing his eyes with his fist.

“Nothing, your highness. I was just cleaning up the little mess you have made, and this hero was waiting for your return.” She said with a big smile.

“We were talking about Zayn, my Prince.” Harry said as he rose to greet him.

Louis crooked his head to the side in a clueless manner, “Who?”

Eleanor bowed behind him, “The knight you had as a bodyguard when you were younger.”

“Ah! I wonder what happened to him,” Louis smiled at her as he made way to his bathroom, “Can you try to find him for me again? It would be lovely if we three could play once again, as we did as children.”

As the door closed, Harry raised a brow at her, “He did not know, or did he ever care for the knight name?”

Eleanor looked grim, “He doesn’t remember anything related to Zayn, or Malik.”

* * *

They days passed by, Louis in his castle and Harry reeking of blood.

Harry found Louis in the garden, sitting on the old well surrounded by bright red roses and the smell of iron; such a familiar odor he could never mistaken.

He rushed forward, “My Prince?” He asked as he bowed down on one knee, holding Louis bloody fingers and hand in his.

Louis was still smiling brightly, s if he didn’t even register the blood and thorns in his hands. He was looking at the roses with a faraway gaze, “I remember speaking so much of roses yet I can’t remember what was said or with whom.”

Harry carefully took out the thorns one by one, “Talking about their beauty?”

“I guess, I do not know.” He said truthfully, and suddenly he was back, with a steady gaze heavy on him.

“How have your day been, Haz?” He asked, caressing the knights face with his bloody hand.

He took his hand in his once again, “Nothing of any worth, I have been exploring the castle and market, and you Louis?”

“I met with William today, he still seems so stressed while bedridden.” He took his hand, “Come let’s play in the water, Harry!”

He laughed as he followed the prince, “I still have not met with the heir, is he as cold as people describe him?”

Louis looked scandalised, “Sch! You can’t say that!” But he was still laughing and smiling so kindly at him as he splashed him with water that Harry couldn’t even tear his eyes from him, even less think of prince William. If anyone deserved the throne, it should be Louis with his kind ways and lovely smile.

It should be Louis ruling these lands.

* * *

Harry was looking out over the sunset from Louis balcony, and he still wasn’t used to seeing all these colors. This boy he had not even known for a whole summer have completely changed his life.

He was an unknown knight, always walking a straight line and watching the grey world. Anyone in his way would be gone, and he would continue on his journey in his forever black and white universe.

Then, as he had slain the Demon Lord, this prince shows himself and turns his world upside down. The sun that held no meaning to him, was suddenly the most beautiful thing he have ever seen; the flowers, the people, everything.

Yet nothing could compete with his highness Louis Tomlinson. This breathtaking man, and Harry swore to help him to the throne, just as he had given his life a meaning; he would make his life a paradise.

He would always help him, for better or for worse. If he had any say, which he will, Louis will be the one on the throne, and he’s sure the peasants will have nothing against that.

Harry went walked back to the prince’s chamber as the stars started to take over, watching him read a book in the plush sofa.

“My Prince, Louis Tomlinson, I pledge my life for you.” Harry said as he took a seat next to him.

Louis smiled and put down the book, carefully adding a bookmark on the right page. He took his knights face in between his hand and kissed him softly, “You have already done that so many time,” He giggled and kissed Harry’s nose, “And my life is yours.”

Harry hugged his midsection, pulling the smaller boy into his lap, “You are my everything, you are the most beautiful man this world have ever seen.”

The hands which had caressed his face he took in his hands, kissing the knuckles. “You will never need to fight, for I will be your sword. I swear that nothing will ever hurt you.” And he lifted his head up, and the intensity of Harry's eyes almost made Louis fall back.

Louis took one hand back and traced Harry’s arm, feeling the muscle tighten under his feathery touch, feeling the veins that traced the arms in proof of his hard work.

“And through all that, I swear I will always love you.”

As they sealed their whispered promised in the cold night air, an army of knight and priest entered the Prince’s room, and it was with heavy heart Louis recognized his father’s personal army.

Harry fulfilled his promise he had said seconds ago, the King’s emblem was covered in blood of its own henchmen; Louis scream of terror as soundtrack to the priest magical calling.

And through the night the fight went on, until Harry had the Prince secure on his favorite black horse Josephine.

He took him away, into the castle where swords positioned as graves.

* * *

“I have heard whisper of magic through the castle maids and peasants, and I wish to make a deal: for power to protect my loved one in exchange for everything.” Harry said on top of the castle, looking up on the full moon as he drew blood.

A grotesque shadow came before him, yet he was familiar, as if he had seen the dark skinned man in a portrait yet forgotten him.

The thing smiled with all it teeth, in its sleek rotten human form.

“A deal for you soul, speak what you want.”

“Power.” Harry said steadily.

It grinned, “And it shall be granted.”

And as the shadow disappeared, Harry screamed.

* * *

****  
  


“Speak, what is your name young child?” The Demon Lord asked, for two winter he had held this black castle like his own, and over these years the sword had growth even more. It was with tired, bored eyes he meet the blonde one’s blue eyes; how he longed to be back with his beloved Prince in his chamber.

“Niall James Horan, Prince of the islands of the east! I am here to save Prince Louis from your Demon ruling!” He said a strong voice, yet his whole body was shaking like a leaf.

“Ah, attack.” Harry said, raising his sword at the young one, an army of undead appearing and dashing towards him.

_For three days and nights, swords was collied._   
_Songs was made in honor of the battle,_

_Where the Demon Lord was slain._

One day, a unknown prince came along. With scared eyes he killed the Demon Lord, taking the prince with him back to his king father.

“My prince, I am Niall James Horan of the eastern islands, allow me to escort you home.” He said and when he looked up, he was meet with the most beautiful man he had ever seen. And when he smiled, his world suddenly found it’s meaning.

“Thank you, Niall.”  
  
 _._  
  
 _._  
  
 _._  
  
 _once again, another knight came along. Liam his named was, and with a bloody spear piercing the Demon Lord, he reached the prince._

__


End file.
